December's Wish
by AnimeBrigadeGeneralK
Summary: December or Dessa, as friends call her has become a social outcast in her hometown because of a boy named Tim. After a falling out with her friends and family she leaves town on a cruise going all around the region. On that ship she meets Ryan who ends up getting lost with her in the untouched wilderness of the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So this is my first fan fiction! Yay! I would appreciate reviews! I would like to know if I did a good job with this chapter and what I can do to make it better!

December's Wish Chapter 1

The wind whipped my hair around my face as I took one last look around the port. I was kind of scared of leaving. I didn't know anybody outside my little hometown, but I guess it didn't matter because no one wanted to see me at home anyway. Tim had made sure of that. I shuffled onboard the cruise ship and hung my head with a sigh.

By the time I had checked into my cabin, the voyage was already underway and because I had nothing else to do, I began to wonder around the deck. I saw a swimming pool where other trainers were keeping their water Pokemon and thought that maybe Jerry, my Wailmer needed some fresh air. I reached for the pokeballs at my waist, pulled out the great ball, and threw it high in to the air. A red ball of light flew out from inside it, and turned in to a Snorlax instead of the Wailmer I was expecting. I had grabbed the wrong pokeball. Again. Labeling them still didn't help much because they were named almost the exact same thing. I immediately began to regret this decision as Larry landed in the pool with a resounding splash. I got many glares as water Pokemon of all shapes and sizes went flying. I burned with embarrassment, and called back Larry as quickly as possible. When I made it around to the other end of the boat, I released my Wailmer in to the ocean on the right side. He yawned happily, as I leapt on to his back. I was almost kind of happy that I had become an instant social pariah. I needed some time alone to think.

_Urrrghh... Tim that jerk... I'd like to see Jerry hit him with a hydro pump... or Larry could sit on him! But still I..._

An obnoxious voice interrupted my thoughts. "I saw what you did to those water Pokemon. That was just cold." I looked up to see a boy about my age (about 16 or 17) with dark hair and ice blue eyes that practically glowed. I decided to respond in an equally annoying voice.

"I may not know you, but if you make a Dewgong joke, I promise I'll slap you."

"Hey. Calm down," he chuckled, "I'm Ryan, by the way. Nice to meet you, Water Girl."

"It's Dessa. Well, it's really December, but Dessa is what my friends... used to call me." I sighed. "but since you are definitely not a friend of mine I highly suggest that you call me Dec-"

"Okay! So it's Dessa, then." He said with wink. "See ya later."

_He winked at me! What nerve!_ He left me and my thoughts stewing on my Wailmer.

_Urrrghh... Ryan that jerk..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Time for chapter 2! I promise I will write longer chapters. That was pretty much a trial run because this is my first fan fic. I would like to thank mm73 for writing a review, RedWarrior702 for reviewing and following, and 4 L live life laugh love for following. I am also super excited that I have gotten views! I would like to thank even the people who didn't like this for just reading! I can't even begin to describe how ecstatic when I saw the views, reviews, and follows, so thank you, thank you, thank you!

**December's Wish Chapter 2**

_Dessa! Dessa! Want to go play?_

_Yeah! Sounds like fun! What do you want to play?_

_Well, I have a great idea!_

_I don't know... That sounds kinda scary, Tim..._

_Come on! Don't be a baby!_

My eyes flickered open as the first drops of snow floated lazily on to my cheeks.

_Oh..._ I thought._ I must have fallen asleep on Jerry's back. Looks like it's tomorrow already. I must have been asleep for quite a while. Hmmm... I wonder what I was just dreaming about..._

I yawned and looked around, seeing nothing of interest until I noticed the numerous icebergs floating past me. Only then was my sleepy brain able to pick up on the below freezing temperatures for which I was ill-prepared. My hometown was warm all year, so all I had worn was shorts and a light t-shirt. We had already travelled very far north. I immediately began to shiver violently, so I leapt back on board, called back Jerry, and ran to the ship's cafeteria.

It was warm and crowded inside and the sound of conversation was a constant buzz in the air.

I grabbed a hot chocolate from the drink line and sat down at a small, square table in the far corner. No one else was seated any here near me, but that was fine. Judging by the glares I had gotten as I crossed the cafeteria, some of the Water type pokemon trainers remembered me from yesterday. I tried to remember my dream, but it hovered just out of reach like a Beautifly trying not to be caught.

I desperately wanted to know what I had dreamed about. It felt very familiar and almost nostalgic. I wanted to know why.

While I was thinking, I glanced out the window to my left. Chunks of ice floated by, twinkling in the early morning sun. The water was a deep glacial blue and small groups of Oshawotts and Dewotts floated by while chittering to one another and splashing about. Wingulls flew overhead and if you looked high enough, you could see the occasional Altaria practically invisible among the clouds. at one point I saw something blue slither through the water far below the surface. Was it a Dragonair? Seeing all of the life surrounding me made me feel very small.

I sighed, and was once again greeted by my already least favorite stranger.

"Is sighing the only way you know how to express emotions?" Ryan asked as he sat down across from me.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Oh yes. You're right. You can scream as well, and everyone on board knows it."

His comment made me scan the room and sure enough, it seemed that everyone had heard my outburst. I sighed again which resulted in a chuckle from Ryan.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I saw you and was happy that you didn't freeze to death last night."

I was confused. _Why would he say that? Oh, great. Could he...?_

"Because," he continued, "some of my friends saw me talking to you last night and if you froze death because of your poor choice of clothing, I would have looked stupid for just socializing with you."

The confusion was swept away by a wave of animosity as I stood up and screamed, "What the hell do you think gives you the right to say stuff like that?!"

Before Ryan had the chance to reply and my common sense told me to be embarrassed about yelling in public, I stomped out of the cafeteria, down the main stairs and in to my cabin where I locked the door and began to punch the pillow on my bed. I hit it at least thirty times before I flopped on to my bed with exhaustion.

_Why do I have such a bad temper?_ I wondered.

I desperately wanted to hug Larry, but he wouldn't fit in my cabin. I sighed again, and accidentally thought of Ryan. I felt anger and sadness creep into my mind.

_Why can't I ever make any friends?_

I felt the pokeballs at my waist shake a little bit. As I instinctively looked down at them I realized that Larry and Jerry were worried about me. I unhooked the Great Balls from my belt and held them close to my heart. The shaking stopped and I felt just a little bit warmer. The last thing I thought before slipping in to sleep was

_Thank you so much guys._

That afternoon while I slept peacefully in a warm safe cabin, Team Aqua had a plan they were setting in to action. A plan that would change my life forever.

That evening, I woke to the sound of an eerie, inhuman wail.


	3. Chapter 3

December's Wish Chapter 3

I was so startled that I fell out of bed which resulted in a nasty bump on the back of my head.

_What the hell was that? _The shriek came again and echoed not only through the ship but also my soul. I shuddered and slammed my cabin door open. The scene before me was one of complete panic. Hundreds of people were all rushing for the stairs at the same time. Some turned back to grab their luggage from their rooms while others were more concerned with saving themselves rather than materialistic things.

Suddenly, I felt Jerry quaking in his pokeball pulling me out of my shock. I grabbed Larry pokeball to see if he was also scared, but he wasn't shaking at all.

_Weird... _I thought. _Why only Jerry?_

I momentarily abandoned the thought as I raced towards the stairs. I hadto find out what was going on. When I made it to the top deck, I saw exactly why everyone was getting ready to abandon ship. The ocean was going insane. Giant waves and the occasional whirlpool dotted the dark green surface. Large storm clouds hung low in the sky spewing rain and lightning, and behind an enormous iceberg was a giant, blue monster. It slammed its tail down on the berg shattering it in to a million tiny pieces. I instinctively ducked and raised my arms to shield my face. Through the small space left between my arms, I saw exactly what kind of monster it was: Kyogre. That's why Jerry had been the only one shaking. A water pokemon would react to a water type legendary.

Kyogre bellowed again, and since I was much closer to it than I had been in my cabin, I had to cover my ears to keep from going deaf. It reared its giant head and let out a huge blast of water right in my direction. I quickly called Jerry out of his great ball and commanded that he use Hydro Pump. The two streams of water collided with such an astonishing force that I had to cover my ears again... I knew Jerry wouldn't be able to hold on for very long, but I had to find a way to get off the boat safely.

An image of Ryan quickly flashed through my mind, but I pushed it away.

_This is no time to get distracted for even a second! You have to think! _

I decided on also calling Larry out, so I could attack with twice as much power, but right when I was about to call Larry in to action, I faltered because I actually looked Kyogre in the eyes. Fear and pain burned within them brighter than any Charizard's flame.

_Who would cause such a beautiful creature to feel that way? _I thought. _How hateful._

That moment of thought was my undoing. Kyogre turned and lifted its tail again and prepared to slam it down on the boat. I don't know why exactly, but right before the moment of impact, I turned around to take one last look at the cruise ship. I saw Ryan wearing a dark purple, fleece jacket. He staring at me, then he turned his head away and shook it in what looked like disappointment. The tail finally made impact and snapped the whole vessel like a twig.

The blow rocketed Jerry and I in opposite directions. I was barely able to call him back in to his pokeball before I landed in the water. When I hit the surface, I hit hard and words that had hidden in a dark, forgotten corner came were jarred to the front of my mind.

_Tim, stop! Please! I can't swim!_

_Then now would be a great time to learn!_

_No stop! Stop pushing me in to the lake!_

_I won't until stop until you swim!_

_Please! Tim! I'm drowning..._

_You're pathetic, just like my dog. He wouldn't swim either._

I came back to the present and the force of hitting the water had stunned me. So, all I could do was watch helplessly as I sank deeper and deeper beneath the choppy waves. My long, dark hair reached desperately upwards like it was trying to return to the surface. I could no longer hold on to Jerry's pokeball, so it slipped through my fingers and sank alongside me. A trail of bubbles seeped from my mouth as my air slowly ran out. Finally, my final breath bubbled out of my lips and escaped towards the surface without me.

_So this is the end, huh? Peaceful and violent at the same time, what a paradox. But...those words... It's really been a long time hasn't it..._

I was really deep now. The pressure was greater, there was almost no light, and the temperature was dropping faster than I was sinking. I would have sighed if there was still air in my lungs.

_So this is the end..._

Suddenly, I saw a soft glow and felt warmth wrap around me.

_I must be dying._

The warmth shifted a little bit behind my back.

_... Arms? An angel's maybe?_

The thought of an angel saving me felt safe, and feeling safe made me feel relax, and almost a little sleepy.

_I'll be fine now... Someone has me... a little nap wouldn't hurt..._

The pressure dropped and more light began filtering through the surface as everything faded to black.

When I woke up, I found myself on an island... Kissing a Bellsprout. My eyes went wide and I threw it off of my face while screaming, "What the hell?!"

"You really are a Water Girl, Dessa," said a very familiar voice. "But oh man, you've been out for a while. You're already completely dry!"

I froze.

_Ryan?! Ryan saved me? B-but he ditched me on the cruise ship!_

"Oh, if you're wondering about the Bellsprout, I was thinking, 'Billy is a plant pokemon and plants breathe out oxygen, so-'"

"But what about the angel?!"

"What angel? Oh... You thought I was an angel, didn't you? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint. No wings here." He said while chuckling and pointing to his back. "I guess I could be some kind of metaphorical angel. I did save your life by dragging you on to this island!"

"B-b-but... the light, and... the warmth!"

"Let's see," He started, "The light was Billy using flash, and the warmth was me holding you. Ha! The best part was you being unconscious. I could have anything while you were sleeping!"

A picture came to my head immediately. Ryan was standing shirtless on a tropical beach at sunset while holding me close to him, one hand under my knees, and the other on my back. My head was laid gently against his chest and my eyes were closed. We were both soaking and glistening drops of water fell beautifully from his dark hair. He shifted his arms so he could lift my face closer to his. He leaned in, our lips almost touching...

I shook the fictitious image from my head, my face turning red with embarrassment and rage. I was just about to verbally abuse Ryan when I remembered something important.

"Where's Jerry?!" I shouted, suddenly panicked.

A sad look settled on to face.

"Well..." he began. Tears welled up in my eyes and I began to sob.

"No! He was my first pokemon..." I sniffled.

A look of panic crossed his face, he laughed nervously and he said, "Actually, I was just kidding. He's water behind you."

I turned around, and saw that what he was saying was the truth. After getting my Wailmer back in his pokeball, I decided that his cruel joke had earned him some abuse.

"You JERK! You don't just tell someone that their first pokemon was left AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!"

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry, okay?" he said, "Geez you don't have to get so worked up about it..."

"Yes I do!" I said throwing a punch in his direction. He easily dodged the punch, but got hit by the long floppy sleeve on the jacket I was wearing.

_Wait, a jacket?! I didn't bring... Oh._

I began to feel very bashful.

Uh... thanks for saving me..." I managed to stutter. "And uh... thanks for the jacket."

"Yeah. Whatever..." he said, shivering slightly.

"Oh! You're cold! Here, take you're jacket back." I said beginning to undo the zipper.

"No. It's fine," He said wit unusual seriousness, "I'll go gather some wood and start a fire. Just stay here, okay?"

I did as he asked, and just as the sky started to darken, we had a warm fire crackling in a ring of large stones we found. A few minutes of silence passed.

"You should get some sleep." He said. "Today must have been exhausting for you. Tomorrow, I'll tell you what happened to the ship."

I nodded and I curled up sleepily on my side of the fire. My stomach grumbled and I wondered when I would eat next. I closed my eyes, and when I fell asleep, I dreamed about all of the yummy food I had seen in the cafeteria on the cruise ship.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke the next morning, I stretched and stifled a yawn. I casually glanced across the dying embers in the makeshift fire pit so I wouldn't be caught looking. She was still asleep. I stood up with a sigh and dug around in the bag I had managed to save yesterday. Finally, I dug out my old rod. After loading it with bait, I cast out in to the sea, and within a few minutes, I had reeled in a fat Magikarp. I cringed as I hit it over the head with a rock I found, but we had to eat something. I pulled out a pocket knife and filleted the unfortunate fish to the best of my abilities. Dessa didn't wake up until I was almost done cooking the meat over the new fire I had started.

"Whazzat?" she murmured groggily

"Breakfast," I replied.

"Aw! Ryan you jerk, did you kill a Magikarp?!" she whined, unappreciatively.

"Well, what did you expect me to do, Princess? Call room service?!"

She grumbled something incoherently and snatched one of the fillets from me, obviously frustrated. We spent that meal in silence, me fiddling with the pokeball at my waist, and Dessa completely zoning out. I was about to fill the awkward void, when she suddenly asked,

"What happened last night? On the ship."

"Well... it was pretty bad." I replied, feeling nervous.

"How so?" She demanded,

"Uh... well... Many were able to escape thanks to you momentarily, and very stupidly, distracting Kyogre, but... not everyone was able to make it... The captain decided to go down with the ship..."

"But the SS Anne sank," she protested, a sparkle of hope in her eyes, "and not a single person was even injured!"

"It wasn't the way it was with the Anne..." I said softly, "People died, Dessa."

The hope vanished quickly and she gave me a solemn nod. From that point on we both understood that we would have to live with survivor's guilt. Another heavy silence stretched between us, when suddenly...

My only pokemon, Jeremy, popped out of his ultra ball and announced his presence to the entire world. Dessa's eyes grew about as big as the moon when she saw him.

"Is that..." she whispered, "It can't be..."

"Wobbuffet!" shouted Jeremy again, disproving Dessa's unesscesary doubts.

Like a switch had been flipped in her brain, she immediately switched in to cutesy, girly mode. To tell the truth... It was kind of scary.

"OOHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYY GODDDDDDDD!" she screeched in a frequency high enough to make every pet Snubbull in the region pee on the floor.

"It's a Wobbuffet! I've always wanted one!"

All I could do was stare blankly at her.

_Geez, she must have multiple personality disorder!_

She ran up to Jeremy, latched on to him, (At the time, I feared she would literally never let go) and said,

"Where did you find it?

"Well, first, his name is Jeremy and I found him in Cerulean Cave. My family was on vacation in Kanto, and I sneaked in. He was the first pokemon I ran in to. He was a baby then, and after we played together for a while, we became friends."

After I finished my story, she looked crestfallen, and actually began to cry.

"Aw man! I'll never find a Wobbuffet! How will I live?"

I heard an angry rustling and saw her Snorlax's pokeball shaking almost violently. It looks like she upset him. Determined to keep things from getting any more ridiculous, I suggested we clean up our "campsite" and start trying to walk to a town nearby. After several minutes of sniffles and consideration, Dessa finally agreed to my plan.

I was putting out my fire when a quite whisper took me by surprise.

"Uhm... Ryan? Thanks for letting me borrow the jacket..." she said holding the jacket out to me.

I felt a twinge of guilt. I felt like a truly terrible person. I put a façade to keep her from noticing my sadness.

"No problem," I said with a grin, "You should hang on to it; you'll only get uglier if you freeze to death!"

It was quite obvious that she felt offended when she began to yell and rant. The barrage of insults lasted until we had finished cleaning, and were leaving the little beach to enter the coniferous forest.

Several hours later, at the Team Aqua hideout, a female grunt was at her desk reading a fan fiction instead of working.

"Yes, Lance," she muttered gleefully, "Falkner does love you!"

She heard the sound of a throat clearing and swiveled around in her chair to see who it was. One of her superiors. She had a miniature heart attack and hit the minimize button on her computer.

"Uhh... Yes, Sir. What is it?" she barely managed to say.

"Archie was wondering about our plan," he said grumbled, "How is it going?"

"Well, the Kyogre part of the plan worked, but the other parts might also be difficult..."

"Yes. They might be," he whispered threateningly, "If you keep goofing off! Now go home. It's late. And never let me catch you reading this shit again!"

"Yes, Sir!" she squeaked as she hurried away.

The Team Aqua executive sat down at the grunt's desk and pulled up the minimized window curiously. After clicking back to chapter one, he began to read. Four hours and twelve chapters later, he found himself long for an "I Heart Lancner" shirt.

Thanks for reading! I made a sad attempt at humor at the end, so please excuse me if it was terrible. I was also wondering what you thought about me putting it from Ryan's point of view. So please give some feedback so I can improve my story. ^_^


End file.
